tagogfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welcome to the pub! This is the place where everything about Tagog can be discussed. Elections Today the Tagogese National Elections will take place. As we don't have any other forum for that and I am too lazy to create one the elections will be done here. All citizens can run for the elections, and similarly all citizens can vote. The elections start now and end tomorrow in the evening (Tagogese time). 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Candidates ;VOTING CLOSED Kanto Qyto # 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) (A) # —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Vincent Ndengu # 77topaz (talk) 08:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ;VOTING CLOSED What are the citizenship requirements? 77topaz (talk) 08:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :See here. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :You have only 26 edits. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Can we hold better elections? A forum page where everyone can add his name. Wabba The I (talk) 10:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) That would be good, Wabba, but I'm not sure 4kant would like that. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:21, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I will get 50 edits soon. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I hope you realise that 4kant briefly blocks people who vote without being citizens. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) @TM:You're blocked for 30 seconds :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Why did you close the elections? Wabba, Happy and Viva haven't voted yet. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The original planning was to close them the day they started. But you're right, so I opened them again :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The end has been delayed for almost a week, and nobody's voted last days, so I closed the elections. Kanto Qyto won the elections with 75% of the votes. Vincent Ndengu got 25% of the votes. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :And what's the conclusion? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::That I still am the president è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:18, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Burenian Request for Revenge Dear Citizens of Tagog, The Lovian Minister of Commerce Dave Leskromento has been recorded saying that Burenia is boring, which of course made all Burenian citizens very angry. The Burenian government has therefor been planning some kind of revenge attack, and hereby Burenia officially requests Tagog to help Burenia in an eventual war between Burenia and Lovia. Sàkar à Bureni'à, 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Reintroduce torture in Tagog In order to be able to fully extract from our civilians who oppose the mighty president Kanto Qyto, we should reintroduce several torture methods :P I propose the Chongchi Lau Deng Torture Act: # If the president or colonel want to use torture methods, they may, or appoint someone to do so. # The approved methods of torture are: rack, spanish donkey, iron chair, dunking, live burial, boiling, thumbscrew, pendulum, impalement, and sawing. Any remarks? :P --OuWTB 11:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Let's have a one-day referendum on that, in which all citizens are allowed to vote, to keep it democratic è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:04, November 10, 2013 (UTC) What is happening in Tagog (particularly this) is wrong and should stop now. Do not think that Lovia or Brunant will ignore Tagog's actions, and let these horrible breaches of human rights go unnoticed. Every person should have the right to voice their opinion, whatever it may be, and they should not be punished for speaking their mind. Open Eyes and Ears for Tagog will go ahead, and it will be a peaceful demonstration against Tagog's appalling human rights record. Come to think of it, I may even create a character here to fight for better human rights in Tagog. Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:19, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :You wanna end up dead just like Ndengu? You're own your way to the coffin friend :P --Chongchi Lau Deng 18:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you truly believe the lies your regime cooks up. HORTON11: • 20:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ndengu is not dead! The time has come for the people to know the truth! I will create a character to protest against your horrific regime! And I don't care if you pretend that I'm dead! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:27, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Oos, who are you even threatening? A Lovian citizen? Frijoles doesn't even have a Tagogese character. 77topaz (talk) 20:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Topaz I was just saying that I might make a character here :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC) If you don't, then he'd be making a death threat against a Lovian citizen. That, if anything could, should inspire diplomatic action from Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) @Frijoles: by saying that Ndengu isn't dead you ignored the fact that the government is always right, so you're blocked for twelve hours :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC) @77tåpas: It's Chongchi Lau Deng, not Oos :P And if I have to threaten a Lovian citizen, so be it. The guy has nothing to do with internal Tagogese affairs. We have a different culture, a better one; just face it :P --Chongchi Lau Deng 08:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) VOTING CLOSED ;Pro : # 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:04, November 10, 2013 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :P # ... ;Contra : # ... VOTING CLOSED Okay, 100% of the votes were pro and 0% of the votes were contra, so the proposal is accepted! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC) NDENGU IS ALIVE!!! Queen Helene hosted Tagogese activist Vincent Ndengu in the Royal Palace in Koningstad on 11 November 2013 to discuss several subject on his home country of Tagog. :How can you be so sure it's Ndengu :P --Chongchi Lau Deng 07:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Firstly, he does have the Tagogese flag on his lapel and secondly, we wouldn't post a picture of a fake Ndengu impersonar, so you got the real deal with Her Majesty there. HORTON11: • 15:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::It's rather obvious that that picture is made by someone with bad photoshopping skills though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:38, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::The quality has been compromised by file-size compression. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:08, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::The picture quality ain't the best, but at least we got one and you don't. HORTON11: • 14:20, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::The quality is normally equally good - or bad - everywhere on the picture. On this picture however the quality is significantly worse at some places :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:16, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well the paint scale-down option is not so much scaling but making the sides unevenly shorter so the figures do seem a little squeezed. And manual scaling is just worse. HORTON11: • 16:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That still doesn't explain why the queen's arm looks so fake though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:39, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Cosmetic touch-ups. It's her real arm though. HORTON11: • 18:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::She got a prosthetic left arm? :o --OuWTB 11:13, November 14, 2013 (UTC) An open letter to the people of Tagog Hello people of Tagog, I am just an anonymous IP, but I can say for sure that you know me well from another wiki (or two). Ndengu is alive! Stop listening to your corrupt government's lies, they only stand to intimidate you. But listen, I am here to defend your human rights, and ensure that your children and grandchildren can live a happy and peaceful life. Ndengu will also continue to fight for the cause; your government may be able to kill him, but they can never kill his spirit or what he stands for. Don't give up your fight, for the whole world is with you. Yours sincerely, An anonymous user Government of Tagog take note The government of Pintona, in the name of HM Queen Elizabeth II expresses their concern for the people of Tagog because of the actions of their government to kill their own citizens who want democracy and rights. Pintona will work with other wikinations to denounce Tagog and take action. ::Dr. Gilbert Warren, Prime Minister. 04:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Ndengu is alive? No, he's not. The consensus among users on this wiki is that he is dead, therefore, he is dead. You guys don't seem to understand the way wikinations work. :( --Semyon 22:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC)